


Weeping Willows

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Life, Crazy Summers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Parents & Children, Slow Build, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal and Belle had never been two words that people used in the same sentence. Normal in the respect of most teenagers but while other’s where out partying and breaking the rules, Mirabelle French was content to curl up on the balcony and read a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all changed

A head bobbed from side to side. Wearing nothing more than a light blue shirt and panties. Dancing around the bedroom, holding her cell phone. The bright green of ear plugs showing through a nest of chestnut brown hair. At first, Mirabelle was suppose to be cleaning her room, that didn’t work like it was suppose to. 

“Falling from cloud nine! Crashing from the high! I’m letting go tonight! I’m falling from cloud nine!” There was a pause, taking a high brush from the dresser. “I’m wide awake!” 

She didn’t know how much her voice was squeaking. Singing was never one of her strong points. At the present moment, it didn’t matter. With her eyes closed, she continued to belt out Katy Perry’s Wide Awake like there was no tomorrow. 

“Mir!” 

The song changed as she giggled with delight. “As long as I don’t break these... Proooomiiiiiisssseeee!” 

With his hand on the rail of the stairs, Maurice just shook his head. Taking note to tell her about maybe getting some singing lessons while she was at college. Snaking his way back into the kitchen, the steam still rising from his coffee. He wasn't going to admit that he enjoyed having his daughter back home. She had made it a point to come back, every summer break when she could be out with her friends, being a normal kid. 

Maurice wasn’t going to complain. Picking the paper back up, his eyes once again going to the spot that he’d left off. 

The house was at the end of the street. The last house on the block. It was grand in an old southern way. Two weeping willows branched out in the front yard. The white fenced in yard, well it was white once, running around the property like a snake. The backyard had a small pond that was fed by the creek that ran behind the house. Moe’s wife, Danielle, kept a family of ducks that stayed long after her death. Along with a rather shabby looking Golden Retriever. 

“Baaaabbbyyy! You’re a firework! Make ‘em go OH OH OH!” 

Spitting coffee across the kitchen table, Moe looked horrified at old Widow Lucas. She had stopped the moment that ‘Baby’ had come from Belle’s mouth. She must have her window open. He waved at her and gave his best less embarrassing smile as she strolled to the screen door. 

“She’s like her mother, Moe.” Granny as she was called, didn’t even wait for the invite in. Strolling through his back door like she owned the place, sitting at the opposite side of the table. 

“Tell me something I don’t know. Coffee?” 

Granny shook her head no as she smiled. “Came to see how you were doing this morning?”  
Moe would be the first one to admit that since his wife died, he’d gone a bit downhill. Letting his manager run the flower shop, keeping himself caged inside this house he called a home. “You need to think about remarrying. Nothing wrong with it. Might even do you some good.” 

He gave her a smile. “I’ve had my happiness. The best part is upstairs singing her lungs out.” Granny just smiled. “Let her know that Ruby is in town. The two of them have some catching up to do, yes. And I’ve told her to keep away from the boys. One of these days, she’s going to find a man that runs through her like she does them.” 

Granny was speaking as she walked out the backdoor. As much as she loved her granddaughter, her “men ways” where less than ladylike. 

Belle was spinning in circles. Her feet bouncing off the floor as the music blared in her ears. Cheerleading awards, most popular girl in school, most likely to succeed, most likely to break hearts. All the old high school memories pinned to the wall of her room with different colored push pins. Posters of time, teen pop stars, teen movie stars. A big one of Brad Pitt over her bed that she used to go to sleep blowing kisses to. 

Normal and Belle had never been two words that people used in the same sentence. Normal in the respect of most teenagers but while other’s where out partying and breaking the rules, Mirabelle French was content to curl up on the balcony and read a book. 

After half an hour, she finally had the bed made. Having a bathroom of her own, generally being her Mother’s idea, was the next adventure. Answering several text messages before she even thought to take on the dust, Belle sat at the foot of the bed. Taking out the earplugs, tossing the phone to the foot of the bed, she nestled herself toward the window. It was just the beginning of summer and already the heat kicked it’s heels. That humid heat that made you sweat the moment you walked outside, the heat that made you beg for a breath of cool air. 

Daydreaming, that’s what she was doing. Listening to the sound of the water. Gabby, the family dog chasing her Mother’s duck’s in the pond. Deep down, Belle knew that this was no place for a twenty one year old to make her mark. Even if she was Queen of Corn in high school. That’s not going to get her anywhere in life. Going to school in Chicago almost broke her Dad’s heart, but it was something that she needed. Just to get away. Nothing in this town ever changed. It’s almost as if the small community was afraid of it. Change was nothing to be afraid of. It was meant to be embraced. 

The sounds of a cane hitting the sidewalk brought her back to reality. Belle didn't have to guess about who it belonged to, Rupert Gold. This was a man with an interesting background, or at least Belle thought it was. No more than his mid thirties and he looked much older. Life had not been good to him. His brown hair flowed to his shoulder, speckled with grey but in a way; making him look sexy, classy. Belle shook her head. As long as she could remember, he was always a crush. Never having the nerve to talk to him, always gazing from afar.  
He was always dressed like a businessman. Having a shop just buildings away from her Dad’s. He was a pawnbroker, at least that’s what the sign said. Most of the town feared him, why she would never understand. Watching as he walked, Belle wondered where the limp came from. The daydreamer in her took over. Had he gotten it in some war? No, he was too young. A horrible accident maybe? Silence was what snapped her back this time. A pair of dark, sad eyes staring at her. He didn't move as she locked her eyes with his. Even with the distance, Belle felt some odd little spark inside her. She didn't really know him. She knew that Gold and her Father didn’t always get along. Gold owned the block that her Dad’s shop was on. Ever since her Mom died, he’d been getting behind on the rent. 

A knock at her door was the only thing that drew her attention from his gaze. It was like he was looking into her soul. It sent goosebumps up her arms, shivers as she scrambled to find some pants. 

“Belle.” 

Maurice opened the door just as Belle buttoned them up. “Thanks for the heads up knock, Papa.” She couldn’t help but laugh as she turned her head. He was gone. 

“I try.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m going down to the shop for a couple of hours. Figured it might do me some good.” He turned to leave. “Oh, Granny said that Ruby is in town. Thought seeing you might do her some good.” Belle rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you, Papa.” She kissed his cheek. 

“I love you too, Petal.” 

Belle knew that he shied away from much human contact but she figured that a daughter's hug could heal any wound, even one that ran so deep. Moe patted her on the back before breaking the embrace. “There’s money in the usual spot if you need some.” He left the door cracked as he headed back down the stairs. Closing the front door gently, Belle put on her shoes, getting ready for an adventure. And Ruby was an adventure all in her own.

~

He didn’t like his name. Seriously, who names their kid Balfour and not expect them to get there ass kicked on a daily basis. That black cadillac was still parked in the driveway. Papa was still home or was he? Bae didn’t know anymore. The thirteen year old might as well be raising himself. Sure his Dad did his best but he wasn’t Dad anymore. He’d changed and not for the better.

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror before bouncing out his bedroom door, he grabbed his cell from the table, practically running down the stairs. Jumping from the last one with a “Oh yeah!” 

“Balfour!” 

He stopped long enough to cringe at the sound of his name coming from the darken study. Gold’s frame looming in the doorway like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. 

“Yes, Papa.” Mousy brown bangs hid most of his eyes. They were dark brown like his Father’s. Most of the other features that he possessed were his Mother’s. God knew where she was. 

“Where are you going?” His tone warm but the chill behind it like he spoke with everyone else.

“Some friends and I are going to the bridge. Nothing big. Seemingly harmless. Jaxs has a new pit bull that he wants to show off.” 

Gold arched a brow. “What time am I to expect you home?”

Bae looked at his phone, turning the screen on and eyeing the time. 

“Late.” Giving the shit eating grin that he learned from his Dad. Rupert had grown to hate as time went on. 

“Just be careful. Take a jacket in case it rains.” 

“Dad, it’s like a million degrees out...”

He was cut off by Gold rising his hand in the air. “Alright. Jeez.” Grumbling as he walked to the closet to get the jacket. “How do you know?” Gold rolled his chair from behind the desk. “It’s in the air.” He hissed without even taking his eyes from the glow of the computer. 

“See ya later, Pops.” Bae closed the door behind him. It was almost embarrassing. The house was a light pink color. Stained glass windows. It was like living in a museum. You could look but not touch. He figured that it might have been harder when he was growing up, having to risk the smack of the hand when touching one of his Dad’s treasures. 

Music blared in his ears as he walked down the street. The house and his Father’s scorn falling behind. It was hard being the son of Gold. Even harder making friends, but Bae found his place with some of the outcasts. The ones whose parents were just as messed up as his own. 

There were very few family pictures that hung on the walls at Gold’s mansion. Too big to be in this small town. Three more houses could have fit on either side of the lawn and maybe a barn in the back. Happier times lingered in the living room that was hardly used. A portrait of all three of them when times were happier. Milah was a beautiful woman. Dark hair, even darker eyes. Olive skinned. Bae took most of his looks from her apart from having his Dad’s sad brown eyes. Eyes that no matter what his emotions, they always seemed to betray him. Milah was taller than Rupert in all respects but it was his temper that made him feared. When you deared and flying off the handle at any given moment, people tend to forget how small you are. At some point, Bae couldn't remember when, his Mom had lost all respect for him and left. He wasn't mad at the fact that she left him, he was mad that she'd left behind her son. She'd always called him a coward. Always hiding behind something and never facing up to being a man. 

Milah disappeared when Bae was still a small child. For the longest time, he searched for answers that his Father couldn’t give, or didn’t want to but as he grew older, Bae didn’t know if he wanted to know the reasons. His Dad did a pretty damn good job at raising him by himself and playing the part of Mom sometimes couldn’t have been easier. 

Blaring music and the hum of an engine snapped him from his thoughts. It was bright candy apple red. Even in the growing dim of darkness, you couldn’t miss it. Ruby must have been in town. The little crystal wolf coming into view as the car slowed down, pulling up beside him. 

“Where you headed, little Gold?” 

Her voice was chipper. “Hey, Ruby. I didn’t know you had friends!” She stuck her tongue out at him. “This is Belle.” Pointing beside her. “The redhead is Ariel. Ignore her, she’s a drunk.” Ariel hit the seat with the palm of her hand. Bae just laughed, bending over the door. “I’m headed to the bridge. Jaxs has a new pit bull he wants to show off.” Ruby smiled. “Well, hop in little buddy. There’s always room for one more.” 

Throwing the jacket in first, he hopped over the door. The music was turned back up as the car speed away.

~

“Ruby, watch out!”

That was the last thing that Belle remembered screaming before everything came crashing around her. Groaning as a bright light was shown in her eyes. Hearing muffled confusion around her. The little light was turned off as bigger brighter ones filtered around it. Nothing but blurriness. Even muscle and bone in her body seemed to ache. 

“Do you remember anything, Miss French?” 

“What? No... I...”

The room went black. When her eyes finally found the strength to flutter open, Belle was laying in a hospital bed. She wasn’t hooked into anything so whatever happened must not have been that bad. No nurses. Not even a doctor. Groaning when she rose to sit. Her head still swimming as she fought back the dizziness. She still had on her clothes. What the hell had happened? 

“Where is my son?!” 

Through the crack in the door, she could hear shouting. Several people trying to calm down a man that was wanting answers that weren’t being given. “Mr. Gold. Please calm down. Or we will have to ask you to leave.” She felt bad for the nurse.

“I have a teenage son somewhere in this bloody place. Do not tell me to calm down!” Belle’s eyes widen as it looked like he was rising the handle of his cane to hit her. That’s when he say here, peering out the door of her room. His eyes. So much anger but the man looked like he was about to break down into tears. 

“I just... I just want to know how my son is. And why no one will tell me anything.” 

Belle walked out of the door. Why was no one else here? Her father, Ruby’s grand mother. She didn’t know much about Ariel to be honest. It was like a bad dream. “We can tell you more when he’s stable.” 

He looked like he’d been slapped in the face. “Now please. Let us do our job so that we can help your son.” 

Gold was in shock, falling hard into one of the chair’s. Other than herself and one older couple, the hospital was quiet. Belle didn’t know why, or even if she wanted to face this man but she sat beside him. His hands trembling on the handle of his cane. 

“I’m... I’m sorry.” Her voice was so soft when she spoke. It should have been Ruby apologizing but she was nowhere to be found either. “It’s not your fault.” The whole statement was spoken with so much disdain that it made Belle shiver. “You weren’t the one driving.” Gold tilted his head, cold eyes staring at her. “Was she drinking?” He scoffed before Belle could answer.

“Of course she was. Ruby Lucas is a wild child.” 

He leaned back in the chair. His head coming to rest on the hard leather.

“No. Um... she was sober. It was a deer. I mean... she was driving fast and it happened so quickly.” Biting her bottom lip, she knew nothing she could say would make the situation any better. “By the time she reacted... she hit the tree.” Gold swallowed hard beside her. She risked for the moment, a soft hand on top of his own. She'd never know a man to tense as quickly with a touch as he did. 

“I’m sure that your son will be fine. He was wearing a seatbelt.” Belle didn’t even notice that her thumb was moving in small circles on the top of his hand. Causing him to flinch as if the thought of human contact caused him pain. 

“He’s my world.” 

With his eyes closed, the words looked as if they barely moved from his lips. 

“Mr. Gold?” Dr. Whale called his name and as quickly as the small touch happened, he welcomed the chance to jump from it. Moving as fast as a man with a limp could. The doctor spoke with him for several moments before Gold braced himself against the nurses desk. 

To her, most of what happened was still fuzzy. “Mirabelle!” She heard her Dad’s voice calling out. Rushing up to her before falling to his knees, embracing her tightly. “Gods, are you alright? What happened?” 

“Everything is fuzzy.” 

She groaned a little when her Dad held the hug. Muscles screaming for him to stop but she wasn't going to fight him. “Ruby swerved to miss a deer and hit a tree.” Moe’s mouth fell open. “Was she drunk?” He shook his head quickly. “Is everyone alright? What’s Gold doing here?” Belle looked over in his direction. He was now standing with his back against the wall, his face hidden in his hands. “Ruby was giving his son a ride.” Moe lowered his head. “But I don’t... I don’t understand. He was in the back. He was... wearing a seatbelt.” Her accent seemed to be growing thicker the more she spoke. Belle didn't notice the tears in her eyes until one of them fell, rolling down her cheek. “I don’t... I don’t remember what happened.” 

Widow Lucas rushed past them, slamming her hand on the desk. “Where is she? Where’s Ruby?” The nurse didn’t have time to respond before Gold was in her face. “If my son dies!” The whole hospital went quiet. “Teach the child how to drive!” His eyes were on Belle the whole time. They were screaming for someone to just stop him from doing something stupid. “He was thrown from the back of her car!” Granny didn’t know what to say. Shock all over her face. “Ruby isn’t that careless to let a child in her car without a belt, Gold. And you better watch that tone. You may own this town but you don’t own me!” She was giving him the same disdain that he was giving her. 

“Come on Belle.” Moe said as he took her arm. Gold and Lucas were still screaming at one another as she rose. “Let’s get you home.” Belle just nodded. She didn’t want to leave. Something in her wanted to stay, wanted to comfort him.

~

The monitors beeped. Nurses coming in every few minutes checking things, making sure that he was stable. Annoyed with each passing moment that his son had to stay here. Sitting in a chair, pressed against the wall in front of Bae’s bed. Gold stayed day and night. He stayed in case he woke up, not wanting him to wake without him there. Questions would need to be asked and answered, most likely from Bae.

No one else had come. No one else seemed to care. He’d made himself this cold to people but he didn’t know how much that affected his son. There he sat, his forehead on top of his hands, swaying back and forth on his cane handle. He didn’t even move when there was a gentle knock on the door. 

“Go away.” 

His voice was strained with emotions as Belle popped her head in. “I... um.” Gently biting on her bottom lip before she walked in. “I said go away.” His voice was a little more raised but when he raised his head, his features lighten some. 

“Ah, Miss French.” Straightening up in his chair, he noticed the vase full of flowers in her hands. “Do what do we owe this pleasure?” Belle moved slowly and placed the vase on the table. “I figured it might be cheerful when he wakes up. Knowing that someone...” She paused, trying to find the right words. “I mean... I don't know him but knowing that someone cares helps.” 

True. She didn’t know him nor did she know his Father but for some odd reason, she wanted to. 

“Thank you.” 

Gold’s voice was soft. Those sad brown eyes were exhausted. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He must moved to shower because his face was fresh shaven and he didn’t smell. Rupert once again lowered his head. Belle had always been brave. Always did what most people wouldn’t. She found goodness in people when they couldn’t even find it in themselves. Sighing, she walked over to him, kneeling. 

“He’s going to be okay. You just have to believe it.” Her hands once again laid on top of his own. He didn't flinch this time, instead did something that shocked them both. He leaned his body down, placing his forehead on her shoulder. For whatever reason, he took comfort in her being there. 

“I can’t lose him.” 

He’d starting crying. Belle’s heart beat in her ears. Here, in this room, Gold was breaking down... to her. She'd seen men cry before. Her Dad, some of her friends, it wasn't anything new. Moving her hands, wrapping her arms around his neck, she did what came natural. Belle held him. “It'll be okay.” Without even thinking, her hand started to stroke his hair, the back of his neck. Gold’s cane fell to the side as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Had it been that long since someone showed him any kind of compassion. Was he so cold hearted that no one even wanted to check on his son? “It’s okay.” Her voice so soft. He'd hid his face in her hair, holding onto this woman for dear life. That if he let go, he'd turn to dust and blow away. 

One whispered word broke the stillness in the room. 

“Papa...”


	2. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ear plugs in her blaring music as she walked down the street. The good thing about this town, everything was in walking distance. Before too long, Belle was dancing down the sidewalk, thinking hard about changing her minor when she went back to school. The black caddy was parked in the driveway. The thought of why a man would want a pink house running through the back of her mind. Twenty minutes. That’s how long it took her to walk from her house to Gold’s. Yeah, this town sucked. They were meeting back at his house before going back up to the hospital. It might have seemed odd to most people but Belle had always been one of those people that didn’t care what other’s thought. They needed to mind their own business anyway.

Hospital coffee had to be some of the worst she'd ever drank. You put your change in the machine, the cup falls. Followed by several seconds of a thick, dark liquid pouring from a nozzle that who knows when it was last cleaned. Belle figured that the reason it only had two favors; stronger and put hair on your chest, was to help keep people awake. Taking a drink with an ugh noise coming from the back of her throat. She preferred tea, but it was in short supply in the coffee vending machine. More change and another dropped, the same motion for a second time. Steam rolling off the rim as she packed it into the small waiting room. 

In the two days that she'd spent with Gold and his son, she'd learned absolutely nothing about this man. He would speak about Bae from time to time. Why was he so sheltered? What was he so afraid of? As the door opened, thanks to a motion sensor in the door, she handed him the cup as she sat beside him. 

“Thank you.” Belle wanted to laugh at the face that he made but found it would probably be inappropriate. “That is... very bitter.” Taking another drink, Gold leaned back in his chair. 

“I want to thank you. For everything that you've done while you've been here but you really don't have to.” He sighed, almost like he was trying to find the right words. 

“Because I don't really know you.” Belle chimed in as she took a sip of sludge. “It’s okay. Your secret is safe with me.” Nudging his arm with her own, he let a small smile pull the corner of his mouth. “My Dad was less than understanding when I said that I would be willing to help but he’s a hard ass.” 

Gold nearly choked as he swallowed hard. Turning his head to let his eyes meet her own. Still bloodshot, less puffy than the day before but they were showing signs of hope. Hope that someone could care. If not for him but for his boy. “I spoke to Ruby yesterday.” Rupert was twirling the cup around in his hands. “She feels really bummed about what happened. Bae was her favorite little underdog and she hopes he'll be okay.” 

He just nodded. 

The longer they waited, the more worried he became. Not only did they have to reset his left leg, they had to go in and repair one his lungs. A rib had snapped causing it to pierce through. They couldn't do anything until he awoke and his vitals were somewhat normal. Dr. Whale was hopeful with the procedure, even if he wouldn't admit that he'd never done one before. A broken leg, a punctured lung, Bae had already been through so much. 

Belle watched him. He couldn't keep his hands still. With her head turned to the nurses desk, she laced her fingers into his palm. When he squeezed it, her heart fluttered. This man, not really old enough to be her Father, was causing that schoolgirl crush to come back. Only this time, she was legal. “It'll be okay.” Gold didn't speak, just held her hand tight. 

It made a few memories of her own start flooding back. In the silence of the room, having someone, even if they were a stranger, to take comfort in. Wishing that she had had this when her Mom had died. Danielle French was once just like her daugther; popular, loved by the whole town. Took a chance marrying the class outcast instead of the quarterback. It had only been five years. Five years that she was coming home from work, it was raining. The brakes on her car failed. A trembling sigh escaped her lips and it was her turn to squeeze the hand she was holding. Keeping the tears at bay the best that she could.

“Are you alright, Miss French?” 

Belle turned her head, noticing that his stare was locked on her. “Yes.” A sad smile. “Just a memory.” Taking her other hand and placing it on top of where theirs joined. “Seems that we all have secrets.” His voice was soft as he placed his other on top of hers. Comfort; something that she never really got from anyone, now he was giving it as willingly as she was. Two strangers, both broken and wounded, taking this moment to learn more about the strength in human contact. 

She risked placing her head on the tip of his shoulder. To which he replied by resting his on top of hers. This was going to be an interesting summer indeed. 

They stayed like that for another hour, until their hands started to hurt. At some point, both of them had fallen asleep. It was her cell phone going off the made her groan as she pulled it from her pocket. Gold didn't stir beside her. Steady breathing, steady heartbeat. It was first time in three days that he'd actually rested. Bringing the phone out, pushing the button on the side as it came to life, it was a text from Moe.

_‘When you coming home, Petal? I don't mind that you are there for moral support but you must remember who this man is. What he does. Do you really want that reputation on your shoulders at such a long age.’_

_‘It’s my life, Dad. To do with as I see fit.’_ She was trying not to let the little bits of anger show but it’s kinda hard to know the meaning of a text. Even more so when you can't hear a person’s voice. _‘He’s been nothing more than a gentleman since I've been here. How about asking how his son is doing other than worrying about my reputation.’_

“Came I keep you?” His voice was sleepy beside her but he didn't open his eyes. She couldn't help but let a little laugh escape her lips. “Well, I'm not one of those treasures you keep in your shop. I wouldn't look right on the shelf and my weight might break it.” Holy shit, he actually laughed. “Maybe a date would be nice, after Bae comes home and you know that he’s going to be alright.” 

“Haven't been on one of those in ages.” Her cell phone buzzed again. This time, he rose with a groan, rubbing his eyes.  
 _‘It’s hard for an old dog to change his ways, Maribelle. I’m worried that you don't know what you are getting into and I do hope that his son get’s better. There is nothing worse than losing a child.’_

Belle lowered her head. Knowing that when her Mom died she was pregnant. _‘I know what I'm doing, Dad. I love you but stop treating me like a child.’_

“I would like that.” Belle looked up at him. A trembling finger gently trailing her cheek bone. “You calm me.” His eyes betrayed him again. He was fighting to find the words. “Never... before... has that happened.” Their faces were so close to one another. “All you have to do is be brave.” Her voice was soft. “Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.” 

When his lips met hers, she felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. They were soft, a little spark shot between them. He wasn't half bad looking for an older man, quite the opposite. For his age, he was rather handsome. His hand had come to cup her cheek, her hand resting on his chest. Breaking apart with the clearing of a throat in the background.

She licked her lips as he stood. “How’s my... how’s Bae?” Belle rose herself, standing behind him. Ready to catch him if the news was bad. “He made it through.” Gold lowered his head as he stumbled backwards a bit. More from relief than anything else. And he was surprised when Belle was there to catch him. Small but strong hands on the small of his back. “He’s not out of the woods yet but he’s stable. They have him in recovery at the moment. You should be able to see him in about an hour.”

Once Whale had let, Gold turned, wrapping his arms around her waist. “He’s gonna be okay.” There was so much relief in his voice when he spoke. Clinging to Belle for dear life and she returned the embrace. It was strange, this woman. She didn’t run from him, didn't fear him. She gave comfort and strength when his failed. It was almost like they'd been planned for one another. She could fill that emptiness, that void in his heart slowly starting to be repaired. For the first time in years, Rupert Gold himself was actually afraid of something.

~

Bae had woke up an hour later. Still a little out of it but that was all thanks to the drugs. Belle gave him and his Dad was time together. Taking the time to go home, take a shower and change. She wasn't met with a very warm welcome from Moe. She didn't expect it either. Granny had popped in a few times in the past couple of days. Ruby and Ariel were fine, getting back to normal they best that they could. Her car had been completely totalled and she would have to work longer hours at the diner just to get it back in shape. She might not have been drunk but they came to later find out that she had been smoking pot earlier that day.

Ruby always was a wild child, that was never going to change. Both parents had run away from she little more than a baby. Leaving Lucas to raise yet another child on her own. Belle wondered if that was the real reason that she confined so much with her Papa. They found their own, grumpy comfort in one another. Two miserable creatures in the company of one another. Seemed legit. “Belle, I don’t want you hanging out with that man.” Bouncing into the kitchen, her hair still wet from the shower. “Dad... we've had this conversation. Stop trying to run my life just because your’s is chaos.” Moe frowned, the wrinkles in his forehead becoming more dominate. “Have you took the time to look around? The people in town are already starting to whisper and I know about that little kiss the two of you shared in the waiting room.” 

“Dad!” Belle’s voice scolding him like he was a little child. “I didn't send you out of state to get the best education just to come back for a summer and get together with the likes of Gold.” Belle looked over the top of the refrigerator, bringing the carton of orange juice to her lips. “You didn't send me.” She spoke after a drink. “I went willingly. This is so much better than hospital coffee.” Closing it back, the door shut. “And it’s my life. When are you going to learn that?”

“Do you know what happened to his wife? Bae’s mother? No one does. She just disappeared one day. And Milah was ranked right up there with your Mother.” Even with the argument, Moe let out a defeated sigh. “I just don't want anything happening to you. You’re the only good thing that I’ve got left.” 

Belle placed her hand on her Dad’s shoulder. “Dad, everything will be fine. Gotta run.” She kissed him gently on the cheek and disappeared out the door. 

Ear plugs in her blaring music as she walked down the street. The good thing about this town, everything was in walking distance. Before too long, Belle was dancing down the sidewalk, thinking hard about changing her minor when she went back to school. The black caddy was parked in the driveway. The thought of why a man would want a pink house running through the back of her mind. Twenty minutes. That’s how long it took her to walk from her house to Gold’s. Yeah, this town sucked. They were meeting back at his house before going back up to the hospital. It might have seemed odd to most people but Belle had always been one of those people that didn’t care what other’s thought. They needed to mind their own business anyway. 

Taking the time to unplug the plugs and put them in her pocket, there was a gentle knock on the door. She didn't see him when he opened the door. “You know, stain glass is really like, really churchy.” He chuckled as the door closed behind her. “Well, Bae always said I lived in a museum.” Placing her phone on the table, she turned gently touching his still worried face. “How’s he doing?” 

“Good. He wants to understand why this happened. For once I didn't have the answers he needed. Much like when his Mother disappeared.” 

Belle just nodded. Knowing that they hadn't known each other long enough to even think about having that conversation. “So it’s just been the two of you for like ever, right?” Gold smirked. “Feels like that. But even when times were tough, we had each other.” 

“Still must be lonely.”

She was looking around the livingroom. The house itself was very bright. A contrast of light and dark. It went well together. “You’re house is beautiful but...” She pointed to a set of mummified dolls. “That’s a bit much.” He laughed again. “You need to laugh more.” He didn't speak. Her boldness at times causing him to take a few steps back and look at her. Belle stopped by the only picture of Gold, Milah and Bae together. He couldn't have been more than five. “She’s beautiful.” 

He was still standing by the door frame, like he was afraid to move. “He loves her to this day. If I told him what really happened... he’d be even more heartbroken.” Belle didn't have to ask because her eyes did it for her. “She couldn't take living with me. One day, she packed her things and left. No note, not even a goodbye for her son.” In that moment, Belle thought that Milah wasn't that beautiful anymore. What Mother would willingly leave behind her child, even if the relationship with the Father was rocky. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No need to be. I closed that chapter in my life long ago.” 

Belle stood in front of a small mirror on the wall, noticing that Gold was slowly walking behind her. “It’s a thank you.” His voice was soft as he spoke. Feeling something cold wrap around her neck, her hand reaching to touch it. It was a small thing. Simple gold chain with a teardrop diamond dangling from it. Belle turned around, even a small kiss on the lips made him tense up. When her arms wrapped around his neck, it kinda made it worse. 

The longer she lingered, close to him, the more time he had to take in her scent. Belle smelled like strawberries or some other kind of fruit that he couldn't put his finger on. Had it been that long? Probably. He risked, a kiss, gently to the side of her neck. Where it hide underneath the curls. Belle didn't dismiss it but the soft sigh that came from her lips was a promising noise. Did she want him to stop? 

“Rupert.” 

His arms dropped, he took a step back and the look on his face was nothing short of horrified. Belle’s eyes widened with his look, taking his hand gently in hers. “I don't want it broken. I don't want to fall without knowing that someone is going to be there to catch me.” Gold lowered his head. Rejection was something that he'd grown use to. Even more so the last few years living with Milah. And why would someone as beautiful as she even want someone older and lame. 

He didn't have time to react when her lips pressed against his own.


	3. Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing smut. I don't do it very often but I figured I would get it a shot.

Belle had worked all day on the house. Balloons lined the driveway, some of them saying _’Get Well Soon.’_ Rainbow streamers hung from the small porch. She couldn't help but laugh at how silly it looked against the pink house. Bae was coming home tonight and she couldn't have been happier. Going into a week and a half that her and Rupert had been seeing one another, she was excited to get to know both of them. Even if the Father was as hard to crack as a safe.

Walking back into the house, she couldn't resist going into the kitchen, running her finger on top of the half melted ice cream. Even if it was just Gold, herself and Bae, Belle hoped he would enjoy it. Humming with a can of silly string in her hand, going around the house spraying it down.

She didn't hear the caddy pull up nor the doors slam. Belle was in her own little world, just like most times. 

“Papa?”

Bae looked at with with a grin. “It looks like a unicorn threw up out here.” Gold just chuckled. “Be nice, Balfour.” He smiled. “I will be.” Gold ruffled the boy’s hair. 

Both of them stood in the door, completely in shock. Belle spun around, forgetting that her hand held pressure on the can. 

“Surprise!” 

Gold’s hair now filled with bright pink silly string. Bae was laughing so hard he had to hold his side. She bite her bottom lips as Rupert picked it from his hair. “You're dangerous, Miss French.” But the smile that crossed his face told her that he wasn't all that mad. 

The rest of the evening was spent eating cake and ice cream, laughing and talking in the kitchen. Bae was a treasure and so smart. Not the rebellious teenager that his Papa thought that he was after all these years. Bae was happy that his Papa had found someone that made him smile. He couldn't help but watch the two of them. She feed him ice cream when he puckered up not wanting any. 

When it starting get dark outside, Bae couldn't help but yawn. “I’m going to bed.” He rose. Gold was surprised when Bae wrapped his arms around his neck. Belle could see the tears starting to form in his eyes as he let go. “Night, Papa.” Walking over to Belle, doing the same. “Thanks. For everything.” 

“You're welcome.” 

He made his way, slowly up the stairs. Gold didn't breathe until he shut his door. 

“He’s a strong boy, Rupert.” 

Gold sighed. “Nothing like his Father, that’s for sure.” Belle was sitting beside him, her hand moved to the back of his neck. She could feel the bones crack as he rolled his head over her hand. 

“Let me in, Rupert.” She pressed her lips to the side of his neck. Laying a leg over his knees, the other hand over his heart. “We can help each other.” Gold laid his head on her shoulder. “I’m not that strong, Maribelle.” She smiled. “But you're not that weak either.” 

Her finger twirled in his hair. “Than we take it one day at a time.” Gently kissing his forehead before she rose. “Help me clean up?” He nodded. 

Between the flirting, the light kisses and the touches, it was close to midnight before the kitchen was clean. She wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him on the chin. “I better get going.” 

He kissed the side of her jaw, bending down to rest his forehead on her shoulder. “Stay. Please.” Belle rubbed the small of his back. Rupert had asked her every night for a week to stay the night with him. Belle had turned him down each night. The slow feeling of rejection taking him over again. Why he thought tonight would be any different, he had no clue. 

“Okay.” 

Her voice was soft with the one worded reply and he felt like his heart would burst. Lacing his fingers with her own, both of them seemed to be a nervous wreck as they walked up the stairs. Gold took a moment to check on his son. Sound asleep. The doctor had wrote him out some pain meds if it became too strong. Gold made a mental note to take them away tomorrow. 

His room was at the other end of the hall. Belle had broke the embrace thanks to her more than curious nature. It seemed of something that she couldn’t quite put her head around. The bed was at least a queen. It looked like an oversized box, with a grand headboard. A mix of silk and cotton sheets and blankets. Red and a cream color. It was a good combination. Two french doors with white lace curtains were opened. They lead to a sort of sitting room. Bay windows with a small alcove that held the same colors as the bed. And the view. It overlooked the lake. It was breathtakingly beautiful. 

Belle was snapped back into reality when the door closed. “This is beautiful.” He gave a coy smile, letting his cane rest against the nightstand. “If nothing else, I have some taste in decor.” Belle walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You have good taste in women as well.” It was nothing more than a mere tease but one that made him tense and hand his head. 

“Rupert.” His name came from her lips like silk. “How long has it been?” 

The question made his eye rise to meet her own. He'd lost track. “You mean other than failed attempts with my hand.” He rested his hand on the small of her back, thinking. “Almost 13 years.” He paused. “Since I've felt the touch of a woman. Well, at least one that’s wanted me.” Her heart seemed to sink. “With everything that happened with Milah.” He let out a sigh. “It’s just been me and the boy. No woman wants to be with a man that was suspected of killing his wife.” 

“I don't believe you did anything. The hurt is too deep for that.” He nodded. Something that she noticed he did when he was nervous. “It’s like riding a bike.” Belle’s voice was filled with understanding. “And I won’t be put off if things progress faster than they should.” He smiled, kissing her lips quickly. “It’s okay to be nervous. Hell, you're most likely a virgin again.” Her laugh made his features less tense but it was still there. “That and some extra care with your leg and we should do alright.” 

She was actually taking care of his ankle. That was a shock in itself as Belle took his hand, leading him to the bed. “Just... we take it slow.” Her voice was soft but his heart was pounding in his ears. He was more than content with just snuggling against her in bed. Gold figured that if she was leading, it was something that she wanted to do as well. Butterflies in his stomach as he watched her, the moonlight filtering through the window along with the light from the lamp made her even more beautiful. 

Positioning herself on the edge, scooting back with her hand around his tie, Gold followed. His hands pressed on the mattress on either side of her, not wanting to crush her. As their eyes closed and their lips met, it sent little shock ways through them both. She moaned softly against their touch, parting her lips. He was lost. His tongue slipping past them, playing with her own. Brushing against the roof of her mouth. His arm slipped before it wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he dared. But there she was, limp in his embrace as her hand played with his hair. Was this really happening? 

It was awkward to say the least, for both of them. Somehow, he had rolled her on top of him without even breaking their kiss. His trembling hands working to unbutton her shirt, slowly like he if he stopped she would disappear. 

“It’s okay.” 

She bent down, whispering the words in his ears. It gave him that positive reassurance that he was looking for. With the shirt finally off and discarded on the floor, Rupert was able to take her in. Soft pale skin that was an offset to her dark blue bra. For the moment, he forgot how to breath. What to do. 

“Belle.” 

Her name came from his lips with a strain. He was still fully clothed but she liked a good adventure. She slipped slowly down his body, trailing her hand behind her until she was on her knees. Letting her hand linger for a moment over the bulge that was straining against the fabric of his pants. He gasped, hands wrapped in the blanket. 

First she took the time to take off his shoes, placing them in front of the nightstand. His socks lay on top of them. Horror took him over for a moment, his ankle, the scar. He closed his eyes, forgetting once again how to breath as her delicate fingers trailed over it. Not even to cause him pain but enough to make him uncomfortable. It was horribly scarred, the ankle itself was twisted. It never got the chance to heal properly. She could tell that just by looking at it caused him pain, but if she was going to even remotely love him, it would be all of him. Even the unpleasant things. Her hands slid up his thighs, he relaxed more now that she wasn't around his ankle. Taking the time to unbutton his pants with a small, discarding them with the rest of his clothes. She rose, kissing his lips softly before moving them down his jaw to his ear. 

“I want to taste you.” It made him groan. 

Feeling goosebumps as her fingers hooked into the fabric of his boxers, taking them with her. Arching a brow with a small on her face. To say that he was above average for a man was an understatement. When she wrapped her hand around the base, he shivered. Remembering what he told her, Belle knew that this might not take long. When her mouth, hot and wet wrapped around the mushroom shaped tip, she felt him jerk under her touch. Letting a gasp escape his lips, she began to move her mouth up and down the shaft. Letting her tongue move in small circles around the tip. Gold melted into the mattress, his hands tight little balls. Her hand, her mouth, her tongue sending him into a level of pleasure that he had long since forgotten. 

“Belle.” 

His mouth was dry as he spoke her name, letting one of his hands slip into her hair. He bucked his hips against her mouth. She sent a moan vibrating against the tip, making his eyes roll back into his head. He felt her hand move under his shirt, touching the hot skin of his chest. Letting it linger for a moment over his heart. It was beating far too fast.

“I’m... gonna...”

Before he could get the last word out, an explosion of sticky, salty goo filled her mouth. Still moving her hand gently until the last drop was gone. It wasn't unpleasant. There was a sweet aftertaste left in the back of her throat. Straddling him, she bent down and kissed his lips. Tasting himself wasn't that unpleasant either. 

Belle’s hands moved behind her, unsnapping the bra and tossing it over with her shirt. Gold’s hands sliding up her side, not stopping until they captured each one, massaging them. It caused her to moan softly and it was music to his ears. She started working on his tie, his shirt. He was muscular, even if he was small but his body was perfect for his size. It worked. She moved to where she was laying on her back. He worked at her remaining clothes. Taking the moment to take her in when she laid in front of him, completely naked. Breathtakingly beautiful. 

He winced when his leg became a little twisted, moving gently to suck at one of her breasts. Massaging the other in his hand. The nipple puckered at his breath, his sucking. God, he felt like a teenager. Belle on the other hand gave approving moans, running her hand through his hair. Was she a virgin? Who the hell cared at this moment. He felt her tremble as he kissed past her ribs, her flat stomach, making his way past the little tuft of coarse curls. She kept it maintained, where was a good thing. He didn’t want to go down on a wildebeest. 

To his surprise, she was wet. Placing his hands under her backside as his tongue teased her outer walls. The hand that was in his hair gripped tightly as his tongue pushed through. Finding the little sensitive bulb and teasing it. Belle’s back arched off the bed as a moan escaped her lips.

“Oh, Rupert.” 

It was music to his ears and helped dissolved any fears about what he was doing. She was sweet, sour and salty all the same time. Gold ate like a man that had been deprived for way too long. It was wonderful. Feeling the sticky pre-cum ooze from the tip of his cock onto his thigh as his mouth had his way with her. His hands traveling back up her body to once again take captive of her breasts. Belle was trying her best to be quiet knowing that his son was at the other end of the hall. Pressing her head into the pillow to muffle the moans that were coming faster. 

Her body jerked. Chest rising and falling as she felt the burn growing in the pit of her stomach. “Oh.” She did no more than buck her hips a single time, biting hard on her lower lip as she felt the surge explode inside her. He moaned against it, lapping at the juices like he didn't remember the taste. 

His lips started to make their way back up her stomach, leaving her own stickiness fresh on her hot skin. Kissing her lips softly. Spreading her legs as he settled between them. Feeling his cock pressing against her arching folds. It was almost too much. Shifting his weight to open the nightstand drawer. The rustling of the fold hitting her ears as she smiled. “Still nervous?” Belle kissed his lips again. “A little.” Rupert breathed out as the condom was freed. 

Taking it, reaching between them, he closed his eyes when he felt her hand wrap around him. Giving it a few small tugs before placing the tightness of the rubber around him. He groaned with the touch. Taking his spot once again between her legs. Moving his hand to push the moist folds apart. Belle gasps when he pushed the head of his cock in. 

His thrusts were awkward at first but as soon as they got into a rhythm, it made it much more simple. Belle started to believe him now, that he hadn’t had sex in so long. It wasn’t pity, it was something more that she felt. Their breathing echoed one another, his head lowered to where he moaned against her nest of hair. Breathing hot against her neck.

“Oh Rupert.” 

She was whispering naughty little encouragements in his ear, giving him the courage that he needed. Belle came first, sending a wave of hot juices over his cock. It sent shivers down his spine and he soon followed. Shooting his hot seed into the condom, trembling as his body pressed hard against her own. Belle noticed that she was trembling to. Hot and sweaty, letting a little giggle escape her lips. 

“How long you say?”

He had the feeling that she was just being nice. 

“Too long, sweetheart.” 

He kissed her. A sloppy after the moment kiss that seemed to mean the word to her nonetheless.


End file.
